


No Relationship is Perfect

by witchybelle4u2



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Band Fic, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Loneliness, Love, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybelle4u2/pseuds/witchybelle4u2
Summary: It's Halloween and Debby's missing Josh.





	No Relationship is Perfect

Debby was feeling particularly devilish that day. It probably had a little something to do with the slinky red dress she wore. It was a little tighter than she was comfortable with, but a lot of that was down to those lingering hang-ups associated with the teenage eating disorders she tried to convince herself she’d gotten over.

Or, maybe it was the sparkly red horns perched atop her head?

The Halloween party downtown had already started but Debby hung around the apartment, waiting until she was certain the boys would be finished with their show so she could FaceTime Josh. It was hard, spending so much time apart, but they’d agreed not to let either of their careers suffer because of the other’s.

“Well,” her mother said one night when Debby called, too lonely to sleep, “no relationship is perfect, honey.”

What an understatement! Relationships were supposed to be fighting over leaving the toilet seat up, not going months without physical contact because you had a rigid shooting schedule while he played a different city every night.

Debby’s smile faltered. She shouldn’t have followed that particular line of thought. The cheeky high she’d felt when she’d clipped on her pointed tail moments before had dissipated.

Her phone chimed. Shaking loose the funk that tried to overcome her, Debby forced a smile to her bold, red lips. “Hey!” she said cheerfully.

Then, more confused than cheerful, “Um, hello?”

Debby found herself looking at what appeared to be an empty tour bus. It couldn’t be empty, of course, unless Jim had learned how to use a cellphone... he was a good boy but he wasn’t _that_ good.

“Josh?”

“Hey!” Josh’s voice came from somewhere off camera. “Happy Halloween!”

A genuine smile found its place on Debby’s lips. “Happy Halloween, hun. Um... where are you?”

There was a sound like ripping tape and, a moment later, Josh stepped into view. “Tyler was helping with my costume.”

Tyler was there. Well, of course he was. They were on tour, after all. Still, Debby had been hoping for a few minutes of alone time.

_No relationship is perfect._

“Costume?”

Josh wore a green camo jacket, with yellow tape on the shoulders, over a yellow hoodie.

“I’m Tyler!” Josh declared happily.

Tyler came into view beside his best friend. He was dressed in a tight-fitting olive-green shirt with yellow tape in a wide “X” across his chest. A yellow bandana was tied loosely around his neck and he wore a black beanie on over his shaved head.

“And I’m Josh!”

Debby looked helplessly from one man to the other as she tried to smother a grin. Only Josh and Tyler would think of swapping stage clothes instead of getting costumes for Halloween…

“Jenna!” Tyler called. “Get out here, Debby’s on the phone!”

A door at the rear of the bus opened and Jenna emerged.

_Well_ , Debby thought, _at least someone managed a real costume..._

Where Debby wore horns, Jenna had furry ears instead. The other woman slinked across the bus in a leopard-print leotard. No, Debby realized, not leopard...

_Cheetah._

Debby did laugh then, burying her face in her hands.

“Jason?” Debby said when she looked up. “Jason Statham?”

“See?” Josh beamed, nudging Tyler with his elbow. “Told you she’d get it.”

Someone knocked on the bus’s door then and drew their attention away from the phone. Debby couldn’t make out what the other person said but Josh gave her an apologetic look.

“Sorry, hun,” he said, “but it’s time to go.”

Debby tried not to let her disappointment show as she said, “Okay, have fun.”

“You too,” Josh told her. Someone called something from outside the bus and he waved. “Talk to you soon.” They stepped away from the camera.

She nodded to the now-empty bus, fighting a wave a loneliness. It disappeared when Josh returned a heartbeat later, a big grin on his face.

“Oh!” he said. “I forgot to tell you something.”

“What’s that?”

“I love you.”

A happy blush touched Debby’s cheeks and she returned his grin. Before she could say anything, Tyler returned to throw an arm around Josh’s shoulders.

“Yeah,” he added as Jenna shoved her way between them.

“We love you!” the other woman finished.

Then, blowing her noisy kisses, they disappeared from view once more. The last thing Debby heard was, “Come on, Jim.” She saw a flash of black and gold as the dog bounded past and the connection ended.

One day, she decided, she have to ask where Josh managed to find a dog-sized vulture costume...

Debby wasn’t feeling quite as devilish as she left for the party, but she had a smile on her face that wouldn’t go away. She couldn’t stop thinking about the weird, crazy, amazing relationship she’d gotten herself into. Her mother’s words came to mind, but Debby quickly dismissed them.

Her mother was wrong. Sure, the logistics might suck - and oh, boy, did they - but the relationship itself was perfect. Odd, complicated, sometimes a little crowded… but absolutely perfect. Everything else would sort itself out. Grinning, she grabbed her pitchfork and headed out the door.


End file.
